Kaa Encounters Mowgli
(Mowgli rides on Bagheera's back in the night) Mowgli: Bagheera, I'm getting a little sleepy. Shouldn't we start back home? Bagheera: Mowgli, this time we're not going back. I'm taking you to a man-village. Mowgli: But why? Bagheera: Because Shere Khan has returned to this part of the jungle and he has sworn to kill you. Mowgli: Kill me? But why would he wanna do that? Bagheera: He hates men. And Shere Khan is not going to allow you to grow up to become a man - just another hunter with a gun. Mowgli: Uhh, we'll just explain him that I'd never do a thing like that. Bagheera: Nonsense! No one explains anything to Shere Khan! Mowgli: Well, maybe so. But I'm not afraid. And besides I-- Bagheera: Now that's enough. We'll spend a night here. Things will look better in the morning. Man-cub? Man-cub! Now come on, up this tree. It's safer up there. Mowgli: Uh, I don't want to go back to the man-village. Bagheera: Go on. Up you go. Mowgli: That limb way up there? Bagheera: Try. tries to climb the tree-trunk but can't Bagheera: Is that all the better you can climb? Mowgli: It's too, it's too big around! And besides, I don't have any claws. helps and with some grunting gets Mowgli on that limb Bagheera: Now, get some sleep. We've got a long journey ahead of us tomorrow. Mowgli: Uh, I wanna stay in the jungle. Bagheera chuckles: Huh? heh, you wouldn't last one day. yawns and lies down to sleep Mowgli: I am not afraid. I can look after myself. appears from limbs above Kaa: Ss-say now, what have we here? sticks his tongue at Kaa It's a man-cub. A delis-ci-ous man-cub. Mowgli: Oh, go away and leave me alone. Bagheera (with eyes closed): Oh, that's just what I should do, but I'm not. Now, please, go to sleep, man-cub. Kaa: Yes-ss, man-cub, please starts hypnotizing Mowgli go to sleep, please go to sleep, sleep little man-cub rest in piece. tail goes around Mowgli in circles Sleep. ss-sleep. Mowgli: (sighs) Ba--, bah-- Bagheera -- gets to his neck and Mowgli gulps Bagheera (still with eyes closed): Oh, no. Look, there's no use arguing anymore. Now, no more talk 'till morning. Kaa chuckles: He won't be here in the morning. Bagheera: Huh? Oh yes, he will, ... wakes up and sees Kaa moving Mowgli into his open mouth. Kaa! Hold it, Kaa! (He hits Kaa.) Kaa: Ohhh, my sinus-ss. (Franklin: Look up there! It's a snake. Let's climb the tree and save someone.) You have just made a ss-serious mistake, my friend. A very ss-stupid. Bagheera: Now, now, now, Kaa, I was-- Kaa: Mistake! comes up, climes out of Kaa's relaxed coils Look me in the eye when I'm speaking to you. Bagheera: P-please, Kaa. Kaa: Both eyes if you please. gets fully hypnotyzed and sits still. (Pom: I'll kick the snake out.) Pom kicks Kaa's coils off the branch You have just ss-sealed your doom. of the part of his body Mowgli pushed down suddenly makes him fall oooh! Mowgli: Look, Bagheera! Heh-heh, look, Bagheera? Wake up, Bagheera. hits Bagheera's cheeks a little Bagheera comes up: Ah, duh, wha-- Kaa (crawling away): Just you wait 'til I get you in my coils. suddely stops because a knot on his tail gets stuck between some bamboo stems Mowgli: Bagheera, he's got a knot in his tail! Kaa (mockingly) Hee-hee-hee. He's got a knot in his tail. (after freeing the tail): Ooo! This is going to slow down my slithering. Mowgli: Ha-ha-ha... Bagheera: Why, hello. Who are you guys? Franklin: I'm Franklin and this is Snail. And these are my other friends, Bear and Beaver. And this is Goose, Fox, Rabbit, Skunk, Badger, and Raccoon. Slyly: They call me Slyly. Leonard: I'm Leonard. Babar: I am Babar, King of Celesteville. And this is my wife, Queen Celeste and our children, Pom, Flora, Alexander and Isabelle. Bagheeara: Nice to meet you. I'm Bagheera and this is the man-cub, Mowgli. (Mowgli stops laughing) Bagheera: So you can look out for yourself, can you? So you want to stay in the jungle, do you? Mowgli: Yes, I want to stay in the jungle. Bagheera: D'oh! Now for the last time, go to sleep! Man-cub, huh.. man-cub, ahh.. they both sleep Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts